Radio Fairy
by MirrorWithCream
Summary: Solamente tienen que marcar cuando el locutor se los indique; contestar la pregunta y listo, tendrán sus pases dobles. /-Soy tu mayor fan- Dijo emanando una alegría por cada poro de su piel. -Pero... si yo soy tu fan-/ Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y están en Radio Fairy; una nueva aventura.
1. Capitulo 1

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de **H**iro **M**ashima.

_«Al Aire»_

Narración

-Dialogo-

* * *

**Radio Fairy**

_« […] Y no lo olviden esta noche es el gran estreno de la nueva película "Dime con cuantos" con la actuación especial de nuestra querida actriz; Lucy Heartfilia y de coestrella tenemos a Loke Leo. Los boletos saldrán a la venta esta tarde; pero como en cada estreno, la radio estará regalando pases doble, solamente tienen que marcar cuando el locutor se los indique; contestar la pregunta y listo, tendrán sus pases dobles. Ahora los dejo con Accidentally In Love de Counting Crows. Yo _soy _Natsu Dragneel y están en_ _Radio Fairy; una nueva aventura.»_

Coloque el disco compacto en el lector de CD y deje que la audiencia se deleitara con la música, por lo menos hasta que me dieran la señal para regresar al aire. Mire tras el gran pedazo de cristal que tenía al frente y logre localizar a mi amiga de largo cabello rojizo y mirada marrón; Erza Scarlet, me hizo una señal para salir de la cabina y acercarme a ella, así que me levante, me quite los audífonos y camine hasta estar a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunte.

—Últimamente la audiencia aumenta cada vez que tú entras al aire en la radio.– Dijo con una sonrisa. Esa era una buena noticia, no sé si para ella lo sea pero para mí era la mejor noticia de mi vida. Si eso seguía de tal manera, para el próximo fin de semana seria el locutor más escuchado de toda la ciudad; ¡es fabuloso!

—Eso quiero decir que… yo…— ¿Qué podía decir? Estaba asombrado, maravillado, encantado y todo sinónimo que se le parezca.

—Así es, Natsu. Felicidades tú entregaras los boletos esta noche.— Soltó de repente aniquilando con aquellas palabras cada ilusión que tenia de un asenso.

—Estas de broma, ¿verdad, erza?— Pregunte esperanzado.

—Para nada, el maestro me dijo que te avisara de las buenas noticias.—

—Y entre esas noticias, ¿No venia un asenso o algo que se le parezca?— Tenia que intentarlo por lo menos.

—Olvídate de eso, aun estas castigado por lo que paso la última vez. Y di que te fue bien, a la próxima no tendremos piedad.— Pude sentir como un aura demoniaca la rodeaba de pies a cabeza, así que decidí guardar silencio, si es que quería mantener la _recompensa_ por mi trabajo.

Solté un suspiro y camine de regreso a la cabina, pero su mano me detuvo sosteniéndome del hombro, gire a verla y me sonrió.

—Anímate, si quieres cuando termine el trabajo podemos ir a tomar algo a la cantina de Cana junto a Gray, como siempre.— Aun que sus intenciones fueran buenas, no estaba muy animado, pero sabía que Erza no aceptaría un no por respuesta, por lo que solo la mire sobre mi hombro fastidiado. —¡Estupendo! Ponte guapo que pasaremos por ti.— Lo sabía. Vi como dio media vuelta y caminaba a la salida. Retome mi camino, entre a la cabina y me acomode los audífonos, la señal de que entraría al aire fue encendida desde el cuarto de control, así que me puse a trabajar.

_«_—_Acabamos de escuchar a Counting Crows con Accidentally In Love._— Mire el reloj de la computadora que tenía en frente y di la hora a los radioescuchas. —_En estos momentos son las doce con cuarenta de la tarde, el sol está empezando a calentar el aire, así que si estas por salir te recomiendo cargues mucha agua, si es que no quieres morir deshidratado por tanto calor._— No había nada de malo en darles también el clima ¿verdad? —_Y retomando el tema del estreno, ¿Hay alguien que quiera ir acompañado de un amigo, amante, o familia? Porque es momento para que te ganes tus pases dobles a la nueva película de Lucy Heartfilia, "Dime con cuantos"_— Presione un botón del mezclador para que sonara un tono que significaba la señal, como le decían, para que marcaran de inmediato.—_¡Marquen ahora!_— No tardo más de un minuto para que el teléfono empezara a sonar, tome la llamada. —_Hola_— Dije entre animado y desinteresado.

—_Hola, ¿Radio Fairy?_— Escuche una voz femenina contestar a mi saludo, pude notar que estaba nerviosa.

—_Exacto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_— Pregunte, preparando una pluma y un papel, para anotar sus datos.

—_Em.… Michelle Lobster…_— Contesto como si dudara en decir su nombre.

—_Pues felicidades Michelle, estas a una pregunta de ganarte tus pases dobles, ¿estás lista para la pregunta?_—

—_¡Claro! ¿Ya me gane mis boletos?_— Pregunto con un tono feliz, me cuestiono si estará sonriendo desde que le conteste.

—_Aun no te hago la pregunta._—

—_Lo siento, pensé que esa era la pregunta._— Respondió apenada, o eso supongo.

—_Tranquila, suele pasar._— Solté una risa por su inocencia. —_Bien, aquí va la pregunta ¿Cuál fue la primera película en la que Lucy Heartfilia fue la actriz principal?_—

—_27 Bodas._— Su respuesta fue casi inmediata, como si supiera cual era la respuesta desde un inicio, eso es ser una gran fan de Lucy.

—_¡Correcto! Valla, muchas felicidades, acabas de ganarte pases dobles para ver "Dime con cuantos"_— Fingí emoción por su logro y espere a que dijera algo.

—_Eso es genial, ¿Cuándo es la película?_— … ¿Esta de broma no? Acaba de ganarse unos boletos gratis para el cine y no sabe cuándo es.

—_Em.… e-esta noche._— Sobra decir que estaba sorprendido.

—_¿Esta noche?_— Pregunto dudosa.

—_Así es._— Mire de nuevo el reloj, esta conversación se estaba alargando, una pregunta más y colocaba una canción. —_Dime Michelle, ¿Ya sabes a quien vas a llevar al cine?_—

—_No lo había pensado._— Hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar. —_Natsu…_—Me llamo.

—_¿Sí?_— Pregunte inseguro por lo que estaba por decirme.

—_¿Quieres venir a ver el estreno conmigo?_— Me pregunto con un tono de voz tan seguro que me pareció casi imposible negarme, tenía que haber dicho que no, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que aceptara, era eso o una noche con Titania y el stripper, definitivamente no quería eso.

—_C-Claro_— Me pareció imposible no tartamudear, no estaba preparado para esa pregunta.

—_¡Magnifico! ¡Tengo una cita con Natsu Dragneel!_— Ahora sonaba emocionada ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? De un momento a otro cambia de todo de voz, no quiero ni imaginarme como serán sus gestos en cada segundo del día.

—_Michelle, no vayas a colgar, para tomarte tus datos._— Aun que una loca me invitara a salir; cuando ni nos conocemos, tenía que cumplir con mi trabajo, necesitaba esos datos para entregarle su premio o podrían demandar a la estación de radio.

—_Como digas, Natsu._— Saque un nuevo disco del portadiscos y lo coloque en el lector de CD.

—_Los dejo ahora a Kesha con Tik Tok. En unos minutos regreso con mas Radio Fairy._—_»_

Deje que la música empezara a sonar en lo que me tiraba en la silla y tomaba el teléfono.

—Ahora Michelle, solamente necesito que me proporciones tu número telefónico y podremos terminar con la llamada.— Espere a que me contestara, pero una nueva voz atendió mis palabras.

—¿Hello?— Era una voz femenina la que hablaba, y era extranjera. —¿Who is this?— Rápidamente puse en marcha mis años de estudio en lenguas y conteste.

—Hola— Me di una cachetada mental, ya que estoy 100% seguro que eso no sonó extranjero.

—Michelle, dame el teléfono.— ¿Ah? ¿Acaso dijo Michelle? —P-Perdona, ¿Natsu?— Estaba tan desconcertado que asentí con la cabeza aun sabiendo que ella no podía verme. —¿Natsu?— Volvió a preguntar.

—Aquí estoy.— Escuche el suspiro que soltó desde la otra línea telefónica.

—Pensé que me habían cortado la llamada. Solo me distraje un momento y mi hermana menor tomo el teléfono, perdón por eso.— Su voz estaba aliviada, por alguna razón.

—No te preocupes.— ¿Una hermana menor que habla Ingles? ¿De dónde viene esta mujer? — ¿Podrías darme tu número telefónico? En caso de que surja un problema y necesitemos comunicarnos contigo.— Aclare.

La llamada no duro más después de eso, Michelle; si es que en verdad se llamaba así, me dio su número telefónico y colgó diciendo un _nos vemos esta noche. _No entiendo porque acepte ver la película con ella, tal vez sea porque me dio pena rechazarla mientras miles de radioescuchas prestaban atención, hubiera sido malvado.

La música dejo de sonar y yo retome mi lugar para seguir la locución.

«—_Acaba de sonar Tik Tok de Kesha. Es la una de la tarde y yo me despido, pero los dejo con mi compañero Gray Fullbuster. Regreso mañana con más canciones para ustedes, no dejen de sintonizar Radio Fairy._—»

En lo que realizaba el cambio de locutor, deje que sonara Oppa Gangnam Style de PSY. Me saque los audífonos y camine a la salida. En el cuarto de control ya se encontraba Gray quien a juzgar por su cara, estaba enterado de mi repentina cita.

—Así que…— Empezó a hablar pero antes de que continuara corte sus palabras con unas propias de mí.

—Cierra la boca, stripper.— Pase por un lado de él y corrí hasta la salida para que nadie me mirara. Tristemente, mi plan de alejarme de todo aquel que quisiera decirme algo al respecto fue arruinado por una persona de mayor edad, también conocida como mi jefe.

—Natsu necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes un minuto?— Empezó a caminar hacia su oficina, sabiendo de mas que no pondría objeción y caminaría junto a él.

Todos alrededor nos miraban curiosos, malditos metiches, ¡Pónganse a trabajar! Cuando llegamos a su despacho; Makarov Dreyar, se sentó en su gran silla y me miro por un rato. Por alguna razón su mirada no contenía desaprobación alguna. Abrió un cajón que estaba frente a él y del saco un par de boletos.

—Estos son los pases para el cine, que te diviertas.— Soltó una sonora carcajada en lo que salía de la habitación.

Camino a mi casa no deje de pensar en esa extraña persona que se llama igual a su hermana extranjera. Me imagine una y otra vez su aspecto quizás era morena o rubia, yo digo que morena de ojos verdes, eso sería alucinante. Pero a juzgar por su tono de voz, ha de ser una persona muy dulce, que lucha por conseguir lo que quiere dando todo en la batalla.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, lo primero que hice fue en encender la radio, si quería que mis amigos me escucharan yo también tenía que hacerlo ¿no? En cuanto encendió, la canción _Enter Sadman _de _Metallica _ resonó y supe que Gray ya se encontraba trabajando ¿Quién mas además de él pondría esa canción? Yo creo que nadie. Al término de la canción la voz del stripper se dejo escuchar.

«—_Y eso fue Enter Sadman de Metallica, si les gusta el rock no dejen de sintonizar Radio Fairy con su servidor Gray Fullbuster. Ahora iremos con Highway To Hell de AC/DC._—_»_

Deje que la música entrara por mis oídos y danzara dentro de mi mente, necesitaba tranquilizarme, y pensar con claridad, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir ese mugroso asenso? Ya trate de sorprenderlos a todos con fuegos artificiales queme una que otra cosa sin valor en él camino, y aun que se enojaron se que fue buena idea.

Camine con pasos pesados hasta llegar a mi cama y justo allí me derrumbe sin piedad sobre el colchón ocultando mi vista entre la almohada. Un peso extra en mi espalda izo que girara mi vista hacia atrás logrando ver al felino azulado que tenia de mascota; Happy.

—Hola.— Salude volviendo a ocultar mi vista, el minino solo maulló un _Aye_ como respuesta y se marcho. Me acomode mas cómodamente en la cama y me dispuse a dormir. Si calculaba bien, la función de cine era a las diez de la noche y eran la una y media de la tarde, eso le deja un total de nueve horas y media para descansar, sin contar que tenía que estar dos horas antes del estreno en la estación de radio, y que tenía que pasar a comprar unas pequeñas cosas al súper, y que tenía que sacar a pasear a Happy y que… tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para estar acostado en este momento.

—Ya no quiero trabajar.— Dije sabiendo que nadie me contestaría. Estaba tan aburrido y fastidiado que me puse a dar vueltas por mi cama hasta que llegue a la orilla y por un mal cálculo caí de cara al piso. —Mierda…— Me levante sin ganas y di pasos flojos hasta la puerta, tomando en el camino las llaves del auto. —¡Happy, me voy! ¡Pórtate bien!— Espere a escuchar el típico _Aye _para salir tranquilo de mi casa, sabiendo que mi amigo me había escuchado.

Llegue antes que nada al súper a comprar comida de gato y otras cosas que me hacían falta, como juegos pirotécnicos, aun que esos los tenía que comprar en otro lado.

Caminaba por los pasillos del mercado aun lado de los refrigerios, sintiendo el aire fresco pegar en mi piel. Buscaba con la mirada un embace de yogurt de fresas o lo que sea, solamente era para aparentar que no solo comía carne en mi vida. Solo lo compraba y dejaba que se gastara en el refrigerador, no lo aria si mi querida amiga, Erza, no fuera cada día a inspeccionar la nevera, regañándome por tener más carne que "comida saludable". Tome un embace entre mis manos y leí la etiqueta, o tan solo fingí hacerlo, mi mente no estaba para eso. Cuando estaba por dejarlo en su lugar y tomar el que estaba a un lado, una mano trato de tomar lo que yo quería. Gire mi vista a la persona responsable de esa mano y logre mirar a una radiante joven de bella cabellera rubia, ojos acaramelados y piel de porcelana… ¡Por Mavis! E-E-Esta chica… ¡Esta chica es Lucy Heartfilia!

* * *

**Hola~ Aquí mirror con un nuevo proyecto en fanfiction. Debo aclarar que se me ocurrió mientras pasaba uno de mis momentos favoritos del día: "Rato de películas". Para quien**** no lo sepa soy casi una cineopata, y digo casi porque no lo soy completamente.**

**En fin, espero y les gustara este... am... primer episodio, es que no se me ocurrió algo para un prologo corto.  
**

**Perdonen la falta de ortografía, y si ven por allí que la narración como que se pierde, avincenme por favor, son casi las 5 de la mañana y no he dormido por terminar esto (si dormía estoy segura que todas las ideas se me olvidarían, o cambiarían por otras totalmente inutiles).**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir me despido. Mirror Fuera~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review****s?**  



	2. Capitulo 2

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de **H**iro **M**ashima

_«Al Aire»_

Narración

-Dialogo-

Radio Fairy

—**Disculpa, ¿lo ibas a tomar tu?**— se disculpo con una voz angelical digna de una artista como ella.

—**¿L-Lucy?** — Una gran sonrisa adorno mi cara; estaba frente a mi actriz favorita.

—**¿Lucy? **— Me miro confundida, como si no supiera que hablaba de ella. — **¿A quien llamas Lucy?**— Miro a sus lados asegurándose de que no había nadie más además de nosotros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así me volteo a ver y su mirada cambio radicalmente, pasando de confusión a maravillada. —**¡Tu eres Natsu Dragneel!**— Aseguro con una gran sonrisa. Solamente le sonreí asintiendo en afirmación; era fabuloso, ella me conocía. Dio un salto de emoción junto a un chillido y rápidamente tomo mis manos entre las suyas provocando que me sonrojara. —**Me llamo Géminis, y soy una gran fan de Radio Fairy— **Estaba por regresarle la sonrisa que me regalo hasta que me di cuenta de algo; ella se llama Géminis no Lucy. Sin embargo es idéntica a la fabulosa Heartfilia.

—**¿Géminis?**— Le pregunte. No podía quedarme con la duda.

—**Así es, ese es el nombre que me pusieron mis padres**— Contesto borrando la sonrisa.

—**¿Te han dicho que eres idéntica a la actriz Lucy Heartfilia?**— Le hice otra pregunta, como si esto fuera un interrogatorio.

—**No tienes idea…— **Su mirada empezó a irradiar melancolía. Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio incomodo por mi parte, por lo que decidí romperlo.

—**Así que… Géminis, ¿Eres fan de Radio Fairy?**— Como suponía, mi plan dio frutos, puesto que su mirada cambio drásticamente, regresando a la felicidad que emitía en un principio.

¿Qué pasa con las mujeres de hoy en día? Primero Michelle con su voz bipolar, ahora Géminis con su mirada bipolar ¿Acaso todas las mujeres son bipolares? Que raras son.

—**La adoro, es la estación de radio que no importa el locutor, me encanta en todo momento**— Contesto suavizando su expresión.

—**Ya veo, es bueno saber eso**— Le regale una de mis famosas sonrisas, de esas que con solo verlas te enamoras.

Géminis soltó una risita y mirándome a los ojos, me dijo algo que logro sonrojarme de gran manera.

Platicamos por un rato más, hasta que ella tuvo que retirarse; según me dijo tenía un compromiso en unas horas por lo que rápidamente se marcho; por mi parte, yo tenía que sacar a pasear a Happy antes de ir a la estación de radio, si no el pobre se sentirá aprisionado en esa casa, peor aún se sentirá aprisionado y solo.

Caminaba por la cera del parque central de la ciudad, con las manos en los bolcillos y mi mente volando en lo que paso hace unos minutos.

Géminis era una gran chica, linda y simpática, pero sobre todo rara y bipolar. Pase un gran rato en su compañía, lo que más me daba risa del momento, era que en lo que duramos platicando en el súper, varias personas la acusaron de ser Lucy Heartfilia, algunos hasta le pidieron una foto con ella y otras un autógrafo. Tratamos de hacerlos entender que no era Lucy, pero la gente es testaruda. No nos quedo de otra más que dibujarle un "_tatuaje_" en su angelical rostro. Se miraba muy chistosa con el signo zodiacal de géminis bajo su ojo derecho, justo en su mejilla.

—**Le quedaba bien**— Susurre con una sonrisa. Escuche un _Aye _de mi peludo amigo, haciéndome girar a verlo a un lado mío. —**Algún día la conocerás**— Me arrodille y le acaricie la barbilla. —**Te caerá bien ya lo veras**—

Regrese a mi hogar y lo primero que hice fue encender la radio. Levy Mcgarden (Una compañera de trabajo) estaba argumentando sobre la famosa rubia.

«_[…]Muchos hablan de la sensación del momento; Lucy Heartfilia. Y es que es impresionante como a sus 19 años ha formado parte de varias películas populares incluyendo su reciente estreno. Según wikipedia, ella ha formado parte del espectáculo desde hace más de 12 años. Algunos argumentan que incluso es una maestra a la hora de interpretar a otra persona.»_

—**Como una ninja**— Comente burlón.

«_También se rumorea que posiblemente la Heartfilia se encuentre en la ciudad fingiendo ser otra persona. Ya que personas aseguran haberla visto pasarse por el supermercado de la ciudad.»_

—**¡Géminis!**— Grite impresionado.

Imposible, ella no podría ser ¿o sí? Bueno era idéntica, posiblemente si lo fuera y me engaño. Pero la pregunta seria ¿Por qué? Quizás quería no ser descubierta, aun que eso no tendría sentido ya bien pudo usar una peluca o algo para cambiar su aspecto.

Zarandeé mi cabeza de un lado a otro para sacar todo pensamiento que me molestaran, tenía cosas que hacer como para distraerme. Apague la radio, no es porque odiara a Levy; me caí bien, pero algo me dice que estará hablando de cosas que me distraerán así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Me di una ducha, comí un poco de carne (Como siempre) y me dispuse a regresar a la estación de radio.

En el camino escuche varias canciones de hombres por parte de Elfman Strauss (Otro locutor de la radio), también escuche más rumores de Lucy, como por ejemplo; que tenia novio, que quizás deje de lado su trabajo de actuación por un supuesto embarazo, que está teniendo problemas con adicción a no recuerdo que cosa. Y muchas otras cosas más que de seguro son mentira. Las personas y sus chismes.

—**¡Ya llegue!**— Salude animadamente a todos los presentes.

—**Hola, Natsu**— Respondieron a mi saludo.

—**Ya era hora, cabeza de cerillo**— No creo que sea necesario mencionar que cerebro congelado dijo eso. —**Makarov quiere hablar contigo**—

—**¿Para qué?**— Pregunte.

—**Creo que para mandarte a Guadalajara a visitar las torres gemelas **— Dijo irónico.

—**Pero ¿Qué no las torres gemelas fueron destruidas por terroristas?**— Me hice el desentendido.

—**Deja de hacerte el tonto, y ve a ver que necesita**—

Sin decir más me aleje de él, rumbo a la oficina de Makarov. Al pasar por esa puerta, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Erza sentada sobre el escritorio de madera; su posee de detective enojado no ayudaba a relajarme un poco con esa aura demoníaca que desprendía de su alrededor.

—**Natsu**— Su tono de voz no sonaba amable en lo absoluto.—**Hace poco llamaron, era la chica de los boletos. Y dijo que no le mencionaste el lugar donde recogería su premio**— Ahora entendía un poco el asunto. Estoy a punto de ser asesinado por un monstruo escarlata, tiene lógica ¿no? El idiota de yo olvido comentarle un asunto importante a la chica bipolar de familia extranjera.

—**Erza… puedo explicarlo**— Trate de defenderme y es que… —**Ella tuvo la culpa**— No puedo creer que allá dicho algo tan cobarde. —**Lo de la cita me desconcertó, y lo de su hermana extranjera... no pude evitarlo, quede fuera de sí en esos momentos**— Termine de relatar esperando que mis intentos de salvarme de una de sus legendarias palizas.

—**¿Entonces fue ella?**— Pregunto alzando una ceja. Asentí con la cabeza desesperadamente a lo que ella soltó un suspiro y levantándose del lugar donde estaba, camino hacia mi —**Supongo que ya no importa**— Me sonrió —**Disfruta tu cita**— Dijo alejándose.

Suspire pesadamente; por poco y me despido de este mundo. Aun faltaban unos minutos para que empezara la función de cine, así que para pasar el rato camine a la salida y me dirigí a la cabina de control, allí se encontraba Mirajane Strauss, la hermana mayor de Elfman. La salude y ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

Me senté a su lado y preste atención a lo que sucedía frente a nosotros, tras ese pedazo de cristal.

—**Natsu**— Me llamo y yo gire a verla —**Escuche que tienes una cita en unos minutos**— Dijo.

¿Acaso todo mundo se entero de lo que paso?

—**Estas en una radio, natsu. Es claro que nos ****enteraríamos**— Contesto a mis pensamientos, ¿Qué es? ¿Adivina?

—**Como sea— **Solté un resoplido y mire el reloj. Aun me quedaban 20 minutos antes de ir con Michelle —**Mira— **La llame, y ella me presto atención —**¿Como esta Lisanna?— **Pregunte; ella solo borro su sonrisa y giro su vista a otro lado.

—**Esta bien, te manda muchos saludos— **Contesto sin muchos ánimos.

**—Que bueno, envíale los míos, por favor— **

**—Claro—**

Después de eso, se podía sentir el ambiente tenso por lo que me levante y camine a la salida, no sin antes despedirme de ella.

* * *

Si, si, esta medio inconcluso pero es que tengo unos problemas por lo que sali de la ciudad y no podre continuarlo ppor un tiempo. Esto fue al especial porque ya lo tenia escrito en fanfiction y para que no se borrara lo publique asi. Nos leemos pronto, perdonen la falta de ortografia.


End file.
